Last Stand on Primus
Story On the planet Primus, Julie is hiking through the forest, Ship running alongside her. Ship: Ship! Ship! Julie: Don’t worry Ship. I recognize this as Primus. No living things live here. Well, one does, but she’s not a threat. Eunice: Not a threat? Glad to hear you’re not mad at me. Eunice comes out from behind the trees, facing Julie. Julie has a glare in her eyes, though Eunice looks ashamed. Julie: Mad? About you flirting with John? I’m over that now. It seems like so long ago now. Eunice: It seems like it. With everything that happens to him, it seems like an eternity. Julie: (Chuckles) Yeah, it really does. So, you have a safe hideout on this hunk of rock or what? Eunice: We should be safe. You’re the only one to make their way here. Ship: (Growling) Ship! Ship! Ship moves forward, snarling at something. Julie and Eunice turn, ready to fight, when John walks out of the shadows. Eunice: Whew! John! It’s just you. John’s body breaks apart, as it rebuilds into Pacifista. Julie: It’s not John. It’s Metal John! Eunice: That’s Metal John?! Pacifista: Targets located. Engage. Pacifista charges a laser, as Ship morphs around Julie, as she charges in. She grabs Pacifista’s arm and points it towards the sky, the laser fired into the sky. Julie punches Pacifista, which catches her and knees her, throwing her. Eunice runs forward, hand springing off Julie and lands on Pacifista’s back. Pacifista fires a laser at the ground, the explosion launching itself and Eunice away. Eunice recovers, as Julie fires plasma lasers at Pacifista, it taking them. Pacifista fires a laser, the explosion knocking Julie away. Pacifista gets ready to fire again, when an ultraviolet ray hits it. Chromastone lands, as Pacifista fires a laser, hitting it. Chromastone absorbs the entirety of it, and fires an empowered ultraviolet ray back, striking Pacifista hard, knocking it over. Chromastone signals to Julie and Eunice, who follow in the retreat. End Scene Chromastone, Julie and Eunice make it away, Julie and Eunice panting. Julie: Thanks for saving us, John. Though we had it handled. Chromastone: Huh? You guys know John? Chromastone reverts, revealing it to be Kairi. Both Julie and Eunice are startled, as Ship comes off Julie. Ship: (Barking) Ship! Ship! Julie: Another transformer? Who are you?! Kairi: Kairi. Sorry about not introducing myself. But there was no way that thing from before was John, considering how it was attacking you. Julie: Yeah, yeah. That’s all fine. Who are you to John? Kairi: Uh, well, he helped save my home world and, what do you mean “Who am I to John?” Who are you to him?! Julie looks away, clearly angry. Julie: No one. Just, no one. Kairi: Oh. Well, he’s a friend. He gave me access to his powers so I could fight. Though, not by his own accord. Eunice rolls her eyes, as she spots green gas approaching. Eunice: Uh, girls? Time to stop this informal fight for John. We’ve got com, ugh. Eunice falls down, unconscious, as the gas approaches. Ship reforms around Julie, as Kairi transforms into Big Shot. They are immune to the gas, as Gutrot walks forward. Gutrot: Target one, subdued. Targets two and three, engaging. Gutrot releases another stream of gas, Ship starting to steam from the acidic properties. Julie fires lasers at Gutrot, an explosion occurring through the gas before reaching it. Big Shot bounces off her stomach at Gutrot, as Gutrot side steps the attack. Big Shot turns to punch Gutrot, which releases a short, pungent odor in Big Shot’s face, her coughing violently from it. Big Shot: (Coughing) What was that? Gutrot: Evergreen. Aversive smell for feline based lifeforms. Julie fires a laser at the ground, clearing the smoke. Ship: (In pain) Ship. Julie: I know. We’ll get out as soon as possible. But we have to help Eunice and that, Kairi. Ugh. A wind comes through, obscuring the smoke, Julie spotting Eunice. She stretches her arm, grabbing Eunice and flying into the air. Big Shot sees the wind spiraling, the gas circling Gutrot. Gutrot looks confused. Gutrot: Error, error. No chances of wind. Only logical explanation, John Smith. Big Shot: John. Big Shot rolls and bounces off her stomach, as the gas is ignited by flames. The explosion tears through the surroundings, as Gutrot is launched into the air, glass stomach shatter, and falls into the Codon Stream. Big Shot is launched into the air as well, as a vortex forms and catches her. Big Shot reverts, as John gently lowers her to the ground. Kairi: Heh-heh! You took your time finding me! John: (Smiles) Sorry, but I knew that you’d be able to handle yourself. Like you, Julie. Julie lands on the ground, as she puts Eunice down, who’s still out. Ship comes off Julie, rolling around in the dirt to soothe its pain. Ship: Ship. John: Oh, Ship. (John bends down and pets Ship.) You did a good job protecting Julie all this way. Thank you, boy. Ship wags its tail happily. Ship: Ship! Ship! Julie: So, you weren’t worried about me? John: I knew you could handle yourself. It seemed more important to go after the one responsible for all this. Kairi: And who would that be? Intellectuary: That, would be me. The three turn, as Intellectuary stands on the other side of the Codon Stream from them. John: Intellectuary. You finally show yourself to me. Intellectuary: There wasn’t much need to before. You hadn’t led me to anywhere I wanted to go since Kingdom Hearts. John: You were looking for Primus? Intellectuary: The key to the Omnitrix, and you! Even with all your power, you can’t transform if there is no basis for the DNA transformations. John: You think you can destroy Primus, just like that? Intellectuary: Oh, no. While my power is extraordinary and, godlike in this realm, I don’t have the power to destroy an entire planet. That’s why I brought some help. A shadow forms overhead, everyone looking up. Kairi’s and Julie’s expression drops, as Gaia is overhead. Julie: Uh, John? What is that?! John: Gaia. Mother Earth. Gaia roars, as John turns back to Intellectuary, who was gone. A mana tentacle whips down, shattering the ground. John: We can’t let her destroy the planet. Julie, get Eunice out of here. Kairi, back me up. John transforms into Super John, as he bolts into the air, tackling Gaia on its serpentine body, its head dropping. Kairi turns into Granodite, forming a mana barrier to protect them from a collision from her head. Gaia roars and lifts its head back up, Super John tackling Gaia several times. Gaia recoils up, as mana tentacles flail and swirl all over, striking the terrain as they miss John. Granodite creates several mana barriers to block them, as Ship forms around Julie, her carrying Eunice. Julie: We need to get out of here! Julie flies forward, when a multi-colored portal opens, Julie unable to stop before flying through it. Granodite spots this, as another portal opens, Portaler coming out. Granodite: I guess I’ll have to defeat you as well. Granodite fires a mana blast at Portaler, which curls up and rolls underneath it. Portaler stops, opening a portal behind Granodite. It has a suction function, sucking Granodite in. Portaler rolls and rams Granodite, knocking the two through. Gaia’s body wraps around Primus, as do the mana tentacles. The planet begins to break apart, as Gaia takes her true form, her face being one giant eye. All her eyes fire mana blasts, Super John taking them. Gaia tackles Super John head first, him unable to hold it back. Gaia forces him into the planet, as the mana tentacles envelop the entirety of it. Super John: I am not losing to you! Gaia releases a powerful mana blast, the planet breaking. Super John shoots out, as he jabs Gaia with Oathkeeper. Super John: Go back to Tartarus. Gaia roars in defiance, and she explodes as she fades away, destroying Primus. End Scene Granodite comes out of the portal, inside a room in the Castle that Never Was, in Where Nothing Gathers. Where Nothing Gathers is a circular room with 13 white thrones, each at varying heights. Several cards are expanded in size and are floating around the room, being Eirene, Kai, Elektra, Gwen, Charmcaster, Kevin, Shadowcat, Raven, Asami, Elena, Snow, Julie and Ship, and Eunice. Granodite reverts, spellbound. Kairi: What is this? Collectimus: This, (snorts) is the last of the collection. Collectimus floats down, adjusting his glasses. Collectimus: You are the last of John’s love interests to added to my collection. Kairi: Last of them? There’s more than one?! And a guy’s one of them?! Collectimus: Oh, heavens no! He’s John’s best friend! Can’t have a complete collection without him. Or without you. Collectimus presses a button on his chair, firing a laser. Kairi transforms into Light Cream, hopping out of the way. She flies straight at Collectimus, who raises a shield. The force of the shockwave knocks Collectimus back, him banging into a throne. Collectimus: Agh! Feisty! That’s to be expected from one who can transform. Metal! Portaler reverts into Metal John, then transforms into Atomix. Light Cream: What is that thing? Collectimus: The one who will complete my collection! Seize her! But don’t harm her! I want her in pristine condition! Atomix fires a nuclear blast at Light Cream, her hopping and dodging. She flies up the endless room, as Atomix flies after her, unleashing several nuclear blasts. Light Cream turns and hops back, tackling Atomix. Atomix grabs her, throwing her down. Atomix holds its arms out, several nuclear fusion orbs forming around Light Cream. Light Cream: Light based attack? Good luck with that. Light Cream stomps her foot, a shockwave hitting the fusion orbs, them exploding. Atomix floats down to check, as Light Cream lands on Atomix, hopping and releasing a shockwave. The shockwave breaks the glass on Atomix’s chest and cylinders on the arms. The nuclear energy is released, it starting to implode. Collectimus: NO! My collection! Collectimus gathers his cards and teleports away, as Atomix falls to the ground, on the verge of exploding. However, it reverts, Metal John still breaking apart. Metal: Error, error, err (Elongates and slows) or. Metal John’s body breaks apart, its pieces scattered over the ground. Kairi is hanging onto the arm of the tallest throne, struggling to get up. Kairi: Ugh! Come on! Transform already into something that can fly! Collectimus: I’m afraid that is impossible now. Collectimus teleports in, floating behind her. Collectimus: Your lack of an ability to transform means that Intellectuary succeeded in destroying Primus. (Snorts) Darn shame, honestly. Collectimus fires a laser at Kairi, sucking her into a card. Collectimus holds the card up, squealing with delight. Collectimus: But now, I have Kairi in my collection! Oh, happy day! Characters * John Smith * Julie Yamamoto * Eunice * Kairi Villains * Metal John (destroyed) * Intellectuary * Gaia * Collectimus Aliens By Metal John * Pacifista * Gutrot * Portaler * Atomix By Kairi * Chromastone * Big Shot * Granodite * Light Cream By John * Super John Trivia * It's revealed that Intellectuary allowed John to roam around in order for him to find Primus so he could destroy it. * Gaia fulfills her duty by destroying a planet. * Metal John is not defeated by John, but instead by Kairi. This is similar to how John couldn't defeat Phantom X, but Kairi could. * Primus is destroyed. That means no one can utilize transformations. * Light Cream is the last alien form Kairi uses. It was also her first. * Collectimus completes his collection. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10: Gaia Arc Category:John Smith 10: Cleansing Arc Category:John Smith 10: Lost Love Arc Category:Earth-68: Collectimus series